Lesnar's Last Stand
by Brandon League
Summary: In the near future at an unnamed Pay-Per-View, Brock Lesnar finally learns his lesson. Who beats him? Read this story and find out!


"Lesnar's Last Stand"  
A Piece Of WWE Fanfiction By  
Brandon League  
(Brnleague@aol.com)  
  
Legalities-The WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and the characters mentioned below are NOT mine. They belong to Vince McMahon Jr. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I promise not to make any profits if you promise not to send The Big Show to beat me up. Ok?  
  
Summary-In the near future at an unnamed Pay-Per-View, Brock Lesnar finally learns his lesson. Who beats him? Read this story and find out!  
------------------------------------------------  
The time was now.  
  
Mark Henry stared blankly into the mirror. To a casual observer, he might have appeared dense, or perhaps even lost. Those who knew "The World's Strongest Man" though, knew the truth. He was putting himself into a trancelike state, psyching himself up for the war that loomed just around the corner. He would need every bit of his strength, every wrestling hold he had ever learned tonight. That was obvious. Tonight's match would be the biggest he had ever been in. If he wasn't at his absolute best, there was a very real possibility that he would have to be carried out on a stretcher...but Mark had NO intention of letting that happen. Come Hell or high water, Mark Henry VOWED that he would break Brock Lesnar's back with his bear hug.  
  
As Mark prepared for his match, The Hurricane paused in the doorway for just a split second, obviously planning to wish him good luck on his upcoming "Street Fight." As soon as he saw the intensity in Mark's eyes however, he thought otherwise about it and continued down the hall. Smart kid, Henry thought to himself. He was in no mood to be friendly or even courteous for that matter. All that mattered right now was putting Brock Lesnar's head on a spike for all to see. "That boy screwed with the wrong bull this time," the World's Strongest Man whispered, "and if that bitch Heyman wants some, he can have some too." Henry snorted as he thought of the tall, muscular heel with the buzz cut who had such an impressive Amateur Wrestling background at the University of Minnesota. Wasn't that what J.R. always said? Well so far, what Henry had seen of Lesnar didn't impress him. Not one damn bit.  
  
Until the incident at last week's "Smackdown," Mark Henry hadn't really thought much about Brock Lesnar. Sure, he had never been defeated, but he hadn't really fought anyone "Top Caliber" yet. Henry snarled as he thought of Lesnar's early appearances in the WWE. They had consisted mainly of sneak attacks, masterminded by that deranged weasel Paul Heyman. Rikishi, The Hurricane and The Hardy Boys had all felt the fury of Brock Lesnar...from behind. Then again, EVERYONE was a bad ass when they struck from behind, weren't they? Mark managed a small sneer at that thought. Besides his sneak attacks, Lesnar had only had real matches with a handful of people. Lesnar had fought both of the Hardy Boyz at once...and been disqualified, he had slaughtered Shawn Stasiak in a one-on-one match and he had squeaked by Buh Buh Ray Dudley with help from Paul Heyman. "The fans may be impressed," he hissed, "but I sure as hell ain't. He thought he could punk me? Bitch, please!"  
  
It had all gone down three days ago at WWE Smackdown in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Backstage at the arena, Mark had been involved in a friendly conversation with Trish Stratus, who as of late had been the unwilling object of the deranged Paul Heyman's lust. As they talked pleasantly, Heyman had approached and begun to harass Trish. Trish asked him why was he on Smackdown anyway? Weren't he and Lesnar supposed to be on Raw only? She had allowed herself to be traded to Smackdown just to get away from him! "Special permission from Ric Flair," Heyman sneered. Trish got uncomfortable and tried to slink away. Heyman grabbed her arm, to which Mark took offense. "Why don't you piss off, nutcase," Henry snapped, "before you get messed up." In a totally unexpected move (Heyman was not known for having balls) Paul Heyman put his finger in Mark's chest and hissed, "Mind your own business, chump!" That was all it took. Mark Henry backhanded Paul Heyman right in the face. Then it happened. Without warning, Brock Lesnar attacked Mark from behind with a brutal clothesline and laid him out. As Mark Henry lay on the concrete floor, he heard Heyman cackle, "See you around chump."  
  
Yeah, you sure as Hell will. Mark Henry glowered in the mirror. He puffed angrily as he slapped himself in the chest. That bitch is gonna die! Suddenly he heard a timid voice from behind. "Um, Mark, you got anything to say to the fans?" He turned around and there was Jonathan Coachman, aka "The Coach." The Coach was the most easily recognized of all the WWE interviewers these days and so of course he would want a quote from Mark Henry. Eyes gleaming, he took a step toward the Coach. Nervously, the Coach took a step backwards. "Yeah, Coach," Henry said, "I got something to say." He looked dead in the camera. "I hope Mrs. Lesnar back in Minnesota kissed her son before he left home, because she's never gonna see him again. His memorial service WILL be closed casket." With that, Mark Henry turned and walked out of the room. Coach never interviewed you until right before your match. That meant it was time. Mark was halfway to the rear entrance of the Titan-tron when he heard Brock Lesnar's music. Oh yeah, it's time!  
  
Mark Henry heard his brand new ring music thrum out of the Titan-tron. It was great to be respected as "The World's Strongest Man," and equally pleasing that his old, embarrassing "Sexual Chocolate" days were over. He deserved respect, and kicking Lesnar's ass would give him exactly that. He would NOT lose. As he appeared from behind the curtain a massive pop came from the capacity crowd. Even though Brock Lesnar was an impressive specimen, the WWE fans starting to tire of him. They outright LOATHED his scumbag "agent" Paul Heyman, and his style of being Heyman's hired bully was really starting to wear thin. Henry saw the two of them in the center of the ring. Paul was screaming instructions to Brock Lesnar and as usual, Lesnar stood there sweating, shaking and doing his "crazy eyes" routine. Halfway down the ramp, Henry pointed at Lesnar and yelled three words. He had no microphone, but the words were crystal clear. "Bitch! You're dead!"   
  
The crowd was enthralled.  
  
Paul Heyman practically dove out of the ring as Mark Henry entered it. Henry and Lesnar went straight to the center of the ring, pressed chest to chest, and stared each other down. Lesnar backed up and started to turn around, then he tried a cheap shot on Mark Henry. Mark blocked it and using his club-like fists, battered Brock Lesnar into the corner. Once there, Lesnar sagged like a wet noodle. The only thing holding him up was the turnbuckle, or so it seemed. Mark Henry raced across the ring, stood in the opposite corner and came rushing in to crush Brock Lesnar with a vicious splash, but Lesnar moved. The tide turned momentarily. Lesnar trapped Henry in the corner and began to pound him righteously, with Heyman screaming like a maniac on the floor. Lesnar whipped Mark into the ropes and hit him with a brutal clothesline, but only got a two count. Then came one of the most magnificent (but not the most) displays as Brock Lesnar BODYSLAMMED Mark Henry.  
  
Then Mark Henry came back. Lesnar bounced off the ropes and dropped a nice elbow; too bad Mark Henry had rolled out of the way. With his second wind running strong, Mark Henry clamped a devastating claw hold on the Minnesota graduate. Paul Heyman distracted the referee and Brock Lesnar escaped the hold by kicking Mark in the balls. The crowd booed their disapproval at the dastardly maneuver. Lesnar put the boots to Mark Henry, trying to wear him down. He then executed an awesome belly-to-belly suplex, but still could not put away the World's Strongest Man. Then it happened, Lesnar went for that BRUTAL flapjack-like finishing move that had put away countless opponents in his short time in the WWE. To the shock of everyone, including Lesnar, Mark Henry blocked the hold. He shot Lesnar into the ropes powerfully and when he came back lifted him off his feet into a powerful bearhug!  
  
The crowd went apeshit! Alarmed, Paul Heyman leapt up onto the ring apron. Mark Henry had anticipated this and kept a cool head. Keeping Brock up in the bearhug, he whirled and charged; knocking Paul Heyman to the floor with his own incapacitated man. He then brought Brock Lesnar back to the center of the ring, and there in front of 20,000 people and millions on Pay-Per-View, Brock Lesnar SUBMITTED and lost his very first match decisively. The crowd rose to their feet in a rush of cheers. Mark dropped the semiconscious Brock Lesnar like a sack of wheat and leapt up on the second turnbuckle. "I did it," he yelled to the crowd. Mark Henry stood there for a long time, basking in the cheers and respect. He had DONE the impossible. He had made Brock Lesnar submit! Mark Henry was on cloud nine! The Undertaker is next, he thought with a vicious smile on his face...  
  
End Notes: Wishful thinking, huh? I have been a fan of the WWF/WWE since I was ten years old, and as of late "The World's Strongest Man" has been one of my favorite competitors. I know the above will never happen, what with the monster push Brock Lesnar is getting, but a man can dream, can't he? Feel free to send me your thoughts on this story. Positive, negative, indifferent, it doesn't really matter, but I must insist...no death threats or marriage proposals, I will accept neither! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I ENJOYED writing it. Now if only Mark Henry will team up with The Hurricane...Where was I? Oh yeah, ENJOY! 


End file.
